Tainting Angels
by JennieJane
Summary: An angel so young, thriving in the gloomy halls of Freiza's ship, grew and grew, never losing her innocence or hope. But in Freiza's ship, where right is wrong and wrong is right, everyone gets tainted. Even little angels like her...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story! This story is going to be really terrible at first, but I hope it turns out to be better than I expect… Please read, enjoy and review! ;)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!

Chapter 1: Rising in Rank

Freiza was in a very bad mood. The absence of his right-hand man, Zarbon, was a clear indication of that fact. His eyes spoke of anger and agitation, everyone outside knew that the next person in the tyrant's sight would be as good as dead. Just outside the room, a certain amphibian-like creature was pacing back and forth, his anxiety obvious on his light-green face. Of all people, none other than Zarbon had the misfortune of meeting the galactic emperor right now. Unfortunately, the matter at hand was of incredibly high importance that it could not be postponed. Taking a deep calming breath, that didn't soothe his nervous body and mind; he knocked on the huge, black door, the door of his definite doom. He waited for Freiza's permission, and when it came, he cracked the closed entrance before opening it all the way. He bowed respectfully before kneeling down on one knee, avoiding eye contact with the red eyes of his deadly master.

"Good morning, Lord Freiza." He greeted his voice the exact opposite of his troubled psyche. The lizard snorted making Zarbon shiver and his skin crawl.

"And what, pray tell, makes this morning a good one, hmm?" Freiza asked with mild curiosity, wondering if something good has finally happened on his ship, which he was slowly losing control over. Receiving no answer, the tyrant slapped his faithful servant with his tail.

"I expect my questions to be answered Zarbon." He stated, Zarbon felt all hope of saving his life drift away after that, "However, I will let it slide _this time._" Zarbon nodded gratefully and listened to Freiza's next question, "What are you here to tell me? I'm sure you're not here for a cup of tea."

"Lord Freiza, we found three more soldiers knocked unconscious in the whores' section." Zarbon automatically gave his master the information he wanted. Freiza's tail showed his hardly contained anger. Suddenly, his tail slammed against the white marble on the floor causing a dent to form making Zarbon cringe.

"First, they were only two, and now they became five." Freiza chuckled humorously when there was none, "And to add up to that, I have a group of troublemakers planning a revolution against me." After some thought, Freiza added, "Zarbon. Weren't you supposed to be taking care of the tiny problem of the unusual knock-outs in the whores' section?" his eyes became even redder, if that was even possible.

"I am… sorry, Lord Freiza. I am working on a solution, but I need more time. I thought that you would be interested to know of the new incidents, my lord."

"Get out of my sight and get to the bottom of this by the next three days! Understand?" Freiza yelled in an angry outburst. Zarbon nodded vigorously. He got up, bowed again, and exited the room hurriedly. Once he was out of the devil's lair, Zarbon let out a huge sigh of relief. He checked his head and heartbeat, making sure that he was indeed still alive. He almost cried out joyously, but remembered that he had more disturbing issues at hand. How was he supposed to miraculously know who was behind the weird occurrences? He crinkled his nose as he thought bitterly. When there's confusion, always go to the saiyans first. More like blame the saiyans first. With that in mind, he used his scouter to pinpoint the exact location of the saiyans. He wasn't surprised when he found out that they were in the mess hall, probably stuffing their faces with food that isn't theirs to eat. 'Why should I do this job? Why not that pink blob? The only thing he does is sit around all day and get fatter.' He shook his head as he went to his required destination.

"But you're not allowed to have any, saiyan!" a green, slimy alien with two huge tentacles that sprouted from his overly-sized head squeaked in a small voice.

"Do I look like I care what Freiza said? I want food, and I want it now!" a certain flame-haired saiyan shouted back.

"Maybe you don't care, monkey prince, but I do care if my life was taken by Lord Freiza any time soon. Thank you very much for your visit, maybe come back later when you can actually get what you want!" another worker who looked like the first one yelled confidently from behind the counter. Vegeta was starving, a punishment he got for angering the tyrant with his smart-ass comments, _again._ A blue ki ball started to form in the enraged prince's hand, but an abrupt hit, that got him to the next wall, caused the ball to distinguish. Infuriated beyond words, the saiyan flew right back up and charged towards whoever dared to challenge him, and actually got a punch in when he wasn't paying attention. However, when he saw who it was, he stopped in his tracks. Not because of fear, but due to the overwhelming need to glare with immense hatred at the newcomer. It was Zarbon.

"What do you want, frog-face?" he asked with a sneer. No matter how much Zarbon needed Vegeta to cooperate, his foul remarks about his handsome looks never ceased to irritate him. He wanted, no he needed, to wipe that smug expression from the saiyan's face. Fearing for his own safety from Freiza after pulling that one out, he decided to get down to business.

"I demand that you tell me what exactly is happening in the whores' section." He answered, equally, if not more, agitated than the one before him.

"How am I supposed to know that?" the prince continued with the slightest hint of sarcasm, "Isn't that your job to find out?" Zarbon growled dangerously, and gnashed his teeth at the eighteen-year-old prince.

"Watch your mouth, monkey boy! Where are the other apes?" he replied evenly. He didn't need Vegeta to answer him since a huge explosion identified exactly where the other two idiots were. Without another word, he stepped away from Vegeta, and went in that direction. He found the two eating, and after getting rid of the only worker that had the guts to stand up to them, they were left uninterrupted as they finished their meal. Zarbon could only heave in extreme anger. 'Those two are fools. They couldn't have done it without grabbing everyone's attention.' He looked at Vegeta, who was watching the display in disgust, 'Freiza would have known if that sorry excuse of a prince had done it.' He left the saiyans where they were to take care of their own business; after all, it wasn't his duty to watch over them. He decided to start from the place it all began, the whores' division. He strolled towards the staircase that led to the floor he desired. Some minutes later, he opened the door to show a huge number of whores of different genders and species. Males, females, unisex and all different kinds of aliens were there. Zarbon didn't have too much time to waste in the room, so he decided to announce what he needed to know.

"Who is responsible for the knockouts of five of our men?" Zarbon shouted, sounding as intimidating as he possibly could.

"I did!" a feminine voice shouted back. Zarbon was surprised that he got an answer.

"Come here." He ordered harshly. A beautiful black-haired young woman walked confidently until she was face-to-face with the much larger amphibian-like creature. However, if the girl felt any fear, she did not show any signs of it, "I have orders to bring you to Lord Freiza. Follow me." Zarbon expected the girl to at least flinch at the tyrant's name, but it did nothing except seemingly boosting the girl's confidence even more. Zarbon scowled at the teenager, and she glared right back.

"Well then, aren't you going to lead the way?" He didn't know why, but the girl reminded him of the saiyan prince he was talking to minutes ago. He brushed it off and escorted her to Freiza's throne room. He knocked on the door for the second time that day, this time excited to see how Freiza will kill this disrespectful whore instead of fearing for his own life. When he was given the permission, he entered while pulling the unfortunate girl behind him. He wasn't shocked when he saw the three saiyans already there; he knew Freiza would call for them for the little fiesta they had caused at the mess hall. He knelt down in front of the tyrant. The black-haired girl was still standing, but finding that everyone was bowing, she did so too.

"Ah Zarbon! What have you brought?" Freiza purred his mood now the exact opposite of what it had been in the morning.

"Lord Freiza, I have found out that this girl is the one who has been causing all the havoc in the whores' section."

"Oh, really? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"She admitted what she has done." Zarbon stated as reverently as he could. Freiza nodded in acceptance.

"Why don't you tell me dearest? What have the poor men done for you to knock them out?" Freiza asked deceitfully calm.

"I only wanted to grab your attention, Mr. Freiza." She replied light-heartedly. Freiza narrowed his eyes.

"What exactly do you mean?" Freiza asked again not as calm as he had been seconds ago.

"I have knocked out five of your men, one of which is a second-class. I am too strong to be in the whores' sector." She replied smugly. Freiza widened his eyes ever so slightly.

"Zarbon, who is that second-class soldier she speaks of?"

"I believe it was Pipit, my lord." A mere girl who is able to defeat one of his best second-class soldiers? It was implausible. Even the saiyans knew that. Freiza snarled he was going to find out if what the girl says is true.

"Very well then, if you are as strong as you say you are, I will raise your rank from whore to soldier." The girl nodded once, "You have to fight Raditz, just to make sure you're strong, dearest." Freiza was hiding it well, but the girl knew the hidden meaning. If she lost, she was going to be deemed as lying, and she will be murdered by none other than the lizard himself. The young woman got into her unique fighting stance, waiting for her opponent to do the same. Raditz almost laughed at the girl's self-belief. She actually thought that she could win! Well, she's in for a big surprise, he was not about to lose to a girl. Not now, not ever. He didn't even bother getting into his stance. The girl rolled his eyes at his arrogance, and charged at him full-force. Raditz doubled over, he didn't even see her coming! He decided that it was a huge mistake not to take his adversary seriously. His decision was proved correct as the girl viciously slammed her elbow on his lower back. His face crashed on the ground, cracking the room's floor. He quickly got up, and wiped the blood from his face. The two met with a series of punches and kicks. They all ended up with either missing the other completely or by a millimeter. Finally, things started to look up to Raditz when he caught her with a right-hand hook. He didn't stop his assault there; he fired numerous ki blasts her way, all of which hit her head on. He was panting by the time the smoke started to clear, and he was left aghast by what he saw. Except for a few scratches on her arms and her now much more ruined clothes, the girl was unscathed! When the two were about to start their clash again, clapping sounded in the air around them.

"That was good little girl. But you're going to need much more than that to be able to succeed in my army!" Freiza said cheerfully while continuing his applause. The lizard smiled, his smile making a chill rise up in the woman's spine, 'He's much more tolerable when he's scowling…' she thought to herself, "What's your name?"

"My name is Yumi, Mr. Freiza." She answered politely after she caught her breath. Freiza's eyes darkened.

"It's not _Mr. Freiza, _it's Lord Freiza, girl! Get it right!" he ordered. Yumi put a finger on her chin and scratched it in thought.

"You know, in my planet, most lords were overthrown sometime during their rule."

"I don't care about your pathetic planet!" he yelled at her furiously, "Address me properly, girl." Freiza regained his composure, and then continued, "You need more training." He sighed before his eyes lit up, "You will join the saiyans, they will be able to train you to become a significant soldier in my army." For the girl, it was heaven; at least the saiyans weren't hard to look at unlike Freiza and Zarbon. For the saiyans, it was hell, there was absolutely no way that a girl can join their group.

"But, Lord Freiza…" Freiza cut the saiyan prince off.

"If she is strong enough to battle well against Raditz, I think she would be a great addition to your team." Freiza said not allowing any of the saiyans to protest, "Excellent! No objections! Take the girl to the training area, and I expect her to have an idea on what to do in the next purge. Your next assignment will be due in a week, be ready by then." Yumi bit her lip before saying out loud.

"There's one problem, Lord Freiza." The tyrant raised his eyebrow in question, "I don't know how to generate lights like him." She said while pointing at the long-haired saiyan. All the people in the room chuckled at her comment.

"Very well then, you have two weeks to train the girl. You are dismissed." Once they were out, the girl mumbled under her breath, "It's Yumi, Lord Shorty." Two of the saiyans couldn't help but laugh along with her. However, the humiliated saiyan only glared daggers at her. 'What's his problem?'

"Look, girl, I didn't lose to you, understand?" Raditz growled menacingly, the girl nodded astonishing the former.

"I understand, you weren't even ready to fight." She said cheerfully. The rest of the walk towards the training area passed without incident.

"Alright, girl, let's get you trained and ready for a purge." Vegeta said annoyingly. A pink ki blast made its way towards him.

"It's Yumi, hotshot." She spoke with displeasure.

"I thought you didn't know how to fire blasts." Nappa said, speaking for the first time.

"Oh, I just said that to gain more time. I don't know about you, but I don't want to go on a purge any time soon." She replied losing her earlier agitation. The saiyans silently agreed with her, but didn't show it. Using their mental link, they granted the suspicion that 'Yumi' had to be watched; they just couldn't trust the outsider. Besides, how many whores could get themselves into such a high rank in such a short time? This girl was a threat to everyone, and as long as they breathed, the saiyans weren't going to let their guard down around her for fear that that one mistake would be their last.

While the saiyans were giving Yumi a few pointers, Zarbon was having a conversation with his master.

"Lord Freiza, do you mean to tell me that the firebrands of the revolution have been taken care of?"

"Yes, they have miraculously vanished, just like that." Freiza said while sipping from his glass, "I want you to find out what happened to them." Freiza ordered his poor henchman again. 'Do my duties never end?' Zarbon thought miserably as he trudged out of the room to start a wild-goose chase yet again.

Author's Notes: And we're done! I feel that some things don't make sense or that they are completely unnecessary, but I don't think I can do it better than this. The first chapter is always the toughest to write XD I would like to know what you thought of this chapter :D Please review/favorite/follow! Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I wasn't going to update this story for a while, but thanks to the reviews I got on the past chapter, I decided to write the chapter now. ^^ Hope you're happy and please make me glad too with a review or ten ; )

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

Chapter 2: Fatherly Bonds

Half an hour has passed since the saiyans had started training the newest addition to their team. During that time only, they had discovered that Yumi… was not such a bad fighter after all, even if she was just a girl. After a game of rock-paper-scissors, Raditz and Vegeta were decided to fight each other while Nappa trained Yumi. Nappa barely had time to step out of the way of a pink blast. Only to be slammed down by a strong elbow to his back. Debris flew once his giant body made impact with the floor, dust was the one thing that he smelled as he lifted himself up from the ground.

"I gotta say, kid, you're better than I expected, you're not half-bad, but…" he shouted up to his current adversary. He floated up to where she was and reclaimed his stance. They both studied the other's stance, trying to find a flaw in it, an opening they could use to their advantage. Yumi was not untrained in this category. On the contrary, her expert eye could figure out the slip-up in her enemy's fighting style, the mistake that would cause his failure, in mere seconds. She nodded to herself once she found it, and flew quickly until she was just in front of her opponent. She let her guard down and just when she was going to punch Nappa's unprotected right side, she felt a strange pain strike on the right side of her head. She temporarily lost her balance, which provided the ultimate opportunity for Nappa to punch her stomach which sent her much smaller body crashing into the wall.

"Never let your guard down." He continued with a smirk. Yumi got out of the dent she formed while dusting herself off.

"That was a good fight! Let's continue!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly.

"You still want to continue?" Nappa asked with his eyebrows pulled up disbelievingly. Yumi nodded vigorously and got ready for the next round. After an hour, Vegeta and Raditz stopped fighting since Vegeta got bored with the one-sided spar. Thus, they left the training grounds to try and persuade the employees at the mess hall to give them some food. Nappa and Yumi, however, were far from done.

"For a non-saiyan girl, you sure have the same passion for fighting." He said as he chuckled.

"I might be a saiyan. All you know is my name." she said sticking her tongue out at the elder.

"No, you can't be saiyan, you have dark _green _eyes. True saiyans have black or dark _brown_ eyes. In addition to that, saiyans don't show off their tongues to everybody else," Yumi withdrew her tongue and snapped her mouth shut, her face burning red.

"Shall we continue?" she asked after a while.

"I don't see why you want to go on with our spar, can't you see that you're losing?" he taunted.

"Only finishing this fight would determine if I am really losing, old man!" She said before disappearing, then reappearing behind the bulky saiyan, who turned around just in time to block a blow. The two continued their combat with a series of punches up until they were both out of breath. Nappa shook off his exhaustion and threw the girl to the ground, sending a number of ki blasts after her. He was surprised, however, when the smoke cleared, and the girl was nowhere to be found. He waited, but Yumi didn't show up. For some unknown reason, dread clawed at his stomach. He was positive that he was holding back on the girl. The weak blasts certainly wouldn't have evaporated the girl's molecules, right? He swallowed around the lump in his throat before growling angrily. What was wrong with him? He probably killed the girl, big deal. He killed girls like her all the time. That's why the worried feeling he was getting confused him. He just floated right where he was, waiting for… what? He should go tell his comrades that he accidently killed the girl. But he couldn't bring himself to leave the place. He could feel a stinging sensation in his eyes. His vision was getting blurry. He rubbed his eyes to find a liquid on his white gloves. If he was hesitant that something was wrong with him before, he had no doubts now. Those, dare he say, emotions were for the girl that he had only met not even one hour ago. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was responsible for the girl in a way… just like he felt responsible for the prince. He sighed after patiently hanging in the air for ten minutes. Just as he was about to turn around towards one of the doors, he heard one of the others opening. He was stunned that his eyes were nearly bulging out of his skull.

"Oh… Hi Nappa!" Yumi said as she waved up at the saiyan. Receiving no answer, she cocked her head to one side, "What?"

"But… you… you… were…" he stuttered for a few minutes before anger overtook common sense, "Where were you young lady?" He demanded just as a father would when his daughter would return late at night. Ignoring the frustration clearly shown on his face and in his voice, she answered with even more anger in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes and started explaining.

"Well, you see, I was hungry, so I went to the… uh… food court, and I told them that I wanted food, but the guy there, the one in charge I think, wouldn't give me any because he said that you guys weren't allowed to have food, then I said that I wasn't even on the squad when that happened, and he said that it wasn't his problem, and then, I got mad a-" Nappa was starting to have a headache from her ranting. He covered her mouth with his hand effectively shutting her up.

"So basically, you went for food and had an argument." The girl nodded as much as she could with his hand still on her mouth, "How could such a simple task take you a lot of time?" he asked whilst releasing her from his grip.

"It only took ten minutes." She replied evenly, "Why do you care how much time it takes me to do that? Were you worried?" she asked with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"You're on our side; we watch each other's backs."

"Uh-huh." She uttered, "So why aren't we permitted food?" she asked, her green eyes shining with curiosity.

"Prince Vegeta talked back to Freiza."

"And?" Nappa shrugged, "So we all get punished? Because of something he did?" Nappa nodded, "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Never was and never will be, so live with it." The girl sighed audibly, "Since we have time to kill before bedtime, I can show you around the ship." The girl nodded.

"You are all grown men, and you have a bedtime? Do you read each other bedtime stories too?" she asked sarcastically.

"Freiza wants all his men to have energy for the next day. But you know what I think?" Yumi shook her head, "He just wants the halls to be empty so that no one spots him hugging his pink, fluffy teddy bear." Yumi tried to laugh, she really did, but the giggle she let out could be instantly recognized as fake, "It's not funny, is it?"

"Well… that doesn't matter. Are you gonna show me around or what?" she opened the door. Nappa got out of the training grounds with Yumi hot on his tails.

"Let's start from a place you're gonna really use." Nappa said, "It's not far from here."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

After fifteen minutes of silence, Nappa stopped in front of a door. One word was written above that door.

"Sa…ira…ala?" she pronounced, but her tongue wasn't accustomed to such syllables, she didn't know what she was reading.

"Sairaala." Nappa said fluently. She mouthed an 'oh', and waited for an explanation that didn't come.

"And it means…?"

"Oh, it means 'infirmary'." He said. Just when he finished his sentence, two doctors pulled a stretcher from down the hall. The stretcher was occupied by a weird creature. Its head was mainly yellow, though Yumi had a hard time figuring that out because of the bright red color that was found on its head, and its body was as frail as a twig. And there was a crimson liquid oozing out of it. The doctors stopped right in front of the duo while one of them searched for the keys inside his white coat's pocket. In Yumi's eyes, he took too much time. She shivered slightly as she watched the half-dead alien. The blood was everywhere. What she supposed to be red spots on its skull was, on closer study, dried blood. She wasn't used to seeing that much blood. In fact, she was on the verge of throwing up. She averted her eyes to a wall, and waited for the doctors to go inside or for Nappa to lead her away, whichever comes first. However, the stench of blood made its way to her nostrils. She swallowed the bile the rose up her throat. Sensing her discomfort, Nappa decided to move on.

"You're going to have to get used to that, if you wish to survive that is." He remarked. Nappa showed the girl around the first part of the ship in two hours. By the time the two got to the room, the other saiyans were still out.

"I can't wait to have a bath!" Yumi exclaimed cheerfully, completely forgetting about the incident she witnessed just a few hours ago. Nappa stifled a chuckle, but Yumi didn't notice.

"Yeah, go right in." he said and opened a door for Yumi. Yumi strolled in with new clothes she found on her cot and locked the door behind her. The bathroom was a little smaller than she expected… no, it was a lot smaller, but having one is better than none, right? She stepped into the shower after getting undressed and started the water. In the meanwhile, Nappa was sitting patiently on his cot as if waiting for something to happen. In a few seconds, a screech could be heard from the other side of the door.

"COLD! COLD! COLD!" Yumi shrieked as she turned off the water hurriedly.

"Anything wrong?" She heard Nappa's muffled voice from outside; she could hear the amusement he tried to hide.

"Ha ha ha. Really funny." She stated humorlessly. It only took her a few minutes to get dressed in the clothes she found. She glared daggers at the wall when she found that she didn't like what she was in, "I don't want to wear these." She stated confidently.

"Every soldier has to wear them, so you have to." Yumi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She stayed in the clothes she found and looked at herself in the broken mirror. She was wearing the armor everyone wore with the shoulder pads, the stretchable under jumpsuit and all. What she had different was the colors, her shoulder pads were black while everyone else's was yellow; her jumpsuit was pink while everyone had a blue one. The only thing that didn't differ was the white armor. That's not what she didn't like. She hated the fact that the material would cling to her skin like a leech. She was used to her baggy clothes which made fighting easier, but this thing she was wearing was, to put it simply, intolerable. It was worse than anything she had tried before. When she got out of the bathroom, the two absent saiyans decided to make an entrance. Both of them had wicked smirks on their faces that made Nappa's in-built alarm buzz.

"We did nothing." Raditz stated with an idiotic smile. The prince glared at him.

_'They didn't ask moron.' _ He sent mentally. Raditz' face scrunched up in pain when Vegeta's fist collided with his face.

"We only made it harder for Zarbon to find out what happened to those rebels." Vegeta said with a smug smirk.

"If that's all, then I guess you did well." Nappa said while nodding. Raditz produced a bottle out of thin air.

"We drink hoping that the lizard kills Zarbon and rids us off him once and for all." Raditz said while opening the bottle. Vegeta took a sip, and then passed it to Nappa, who did the same, and gave it back to Raditz who took a large swig. Then, the bottle was offered to Yumi. She didn't need to say anything; her disgusted features said it all. The three saiyans laughed annoyingly at her expression. After a while, all of them slept in their respective cots.

Currently, Zarbon had found yet another clue to find those rebels. When he finally got to his destination, he opened a door and a huge pile of goo fell on him. He furiously got out of the icky substance, his frame dropping some of it on the floor. He shook his head, now he definitely needed a bath. He spotted a white paper in the green slime. With utter revulsion, he pulled the paper out and read, 'Better luck next time, Frog-face'

Author's Notes: This chapter turned out to be okay, I guess. It's just a little bonding between Yumi and Nappa. I know Nappa wasn't supposed to let his guard down around the girl, but it's only because of something else, that you're gonna find out in later chapters. Please R and R. Also, don't forget to vote for this story (if you like it) in my poll ; )


End file.
